Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
DVM systems are widely used for surveillance purposes. In such contexts, it is important to collect evidence for the purpose of incident recording. For example, collecting of evidence is an extremely important aspect of incident management due to potential police involvement, subsequent legal proceedings, and training purposes. In known surveillance systems, evidence collection is generally achieved using a number of functionalities such as:                Automatic background recording on all cameras.        User or event driven recording on key cameras.        User initiated image snapshots.        
These functionalities are either pre-configured, or must be triggered manually by the operator during an incident. This can lead to costly configuration, and additional stress on operators in an already stressful situation. It can also require time consuming analysis after the event, where one or more operators must manually reconstruct the event, finding appropriate video regions, and ordering them based on time or, for example, movements of a suspect.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for managing video data.